A Masochist's Love
by doineedaname
Summary: Youji and Natsuo feel no pain, for they are Zero. But with a different form of love they can become a Sadist and Masochist.


**A Masochist's Love**

**YoujixNatsuo**

To live without pain, to feel no heat nor cold just the presence of the temperature you should have felt. Never knowing when a new wound has been opened upon your skin, and sometimes bleeding more than was healthy before someone screamed and you liiked to see your gushing mistake. When another person touches you, yes you feel it but you know it feels ifferent then it should have. You can't tell if the person is cold from the winter breeze, it's just skin touching skin. What might happen to a person living a life of a dulled pain sensatory system? Some might become obsessed with the idea of pain that they'd go to great lengths just to see _other people _in pain because it might give you pleasure in some sick and twisted way.

This is how Youji and his fighter Natsuo lived their daily lives.

Though they didn't feel physical pain they did feel emotional pain. Natsuo felt the utter horror and heartbreak in his heart when Youji went under Complete Restriction when undergoing a fight against the older Zeroes, and lost. He knew the agony of waiting for Youji to wake up and the utter bliss of watching his eyes slowly open. Natsuo wasn't the only one though.

Youji felt the utter sorrow in his heart as he removed Natsuo's eye from it's socket to show Nagisa-sensei that they truely felt no pain. It was her test upon them to make sure they would be the best Zero she had created thus far, with no flaws. Natsuo hadn't flinched one bit, and Youji had hated removing that beautiful eye, though they'd joke about it later.

Even though both hated seeing the other in any form of pain, the obsession was still there. And as they stayed with Soubi, observing him and Ritsuka act around each other, both boys followed suit. But in their own sick and twisted way.

Where they saw Soubi kiss Ritsuka with such gentleness, Youji would kiss Natsuo with such a force, biting into his lip so he could taste blodd while the redhead he was kissing would tear at his hair hard enough to wear it should've ripped out but just not enough to keep it in. Both never felt the pain of these actions, but knowing it existed somehwere turned them on.

They had once found on the internet a mentioning of spousal abuse, and Natsuo had suggested it be something they try out with utter fascination in his eyes. Kio had been utterly horrified when he walked into Soubi's apartment to see Youji punch Natsuo who was on his knees begging for more; and then, picking him up by his shirt to tackle him on the couch in an angry kiss. Kio had seperated them and when both boys had returned to normal they had teased Soubi's friend on how he was watching them and how he was a pervert.

And things just progressed from that moment on. They'd never be a lovey dovey couple, though when they slept they clung to each other like small toddlers to it's mother, for they loved the feeling of each other pressed against the other.

Sometimes they'd collapse into a light slumber covered in each others blood from what one might call a "makeout session", and when they'd awake they'd tak turns in the bath. Sometimes Youji would take a knife to Natsuo's beautiful flesh and then lap at the wound while his counterpart writhed beneath him, gasping and moaning. Of course they never attempted these antics when Soubi was home, and especially not when Kio or Ritsuka came for a visit. But when all were gone they'd go about their own daily lives then slowly it would regress into their bloodshed and moans that filled the once silent apartment.

Today was different though, Youji had been online the whole time Natsuo had been playing Monopoly with Kio and Soubi looking up painful yet tasteful ways of having sex. He'd also found the terms for what him and his fighter were; him being a _Sadist _while Natsuo was what they called a _Masochist._ In his head he had planned the different ways he'd cause his partner tremendous pain while restricting him in his grasp, but making sure he'd hear 'Youji' being screamed over and over in pleasure.

When both adults had left, Youji had scampered off to look for a few things he'd need before creeping up on his unsuspecting prey. They'd never discussed loosing their ears, and he didn't care if his fighter was ready or not, because tonight was the night that he claimed all. So, one of Soubi's ties held firmly in his hand, he shoved Natsuo up against the computer desk he had been standing next too.

"Youji?"

"No talking..."

To prove his point, Youji bit harshly into Natsuo's shoulder loving the gasp that reached his ear and found that other then that Natsuo had not made another sound. Keeping him pressed up against the desk in a way that would make ordinary people cry in pain, Youji suckled the wound he had caused on his partner's shoulders before shoving him onto the floor. Seemingly knowing what his _master _had in mind, Natsuo lay on the ground just as Youji snatched his wrists into his hands. In a painfully tight knot he bound Natsuo's wrists to the front left leg of the computer desk and smirked at his work.

Natsuo sucked in a shaky breath as Youji revealed the other treasure, a razor blade from the tool box in Soubi's closet. Without hesitation the greenhaired boy slid the weapon across Natsuo's stomach; who when this happened tried to imagine what the cold blade might feel like and immediately shuddered. Youji leaned down but instead of lapping at the wound with his own tongue, let his ears fall flat against his head and brought his tongue to the blade. He could feel where his tongue had been spliced a bit and knew that by morning it would be gone, so he'd savor the moment. Bringing his mouth to Natsuo's both moaned in unison at the taste of blood connected by their lips and tongues.

While they shared a bloody kiss, Youji brought the razor down Natsuo's side who started to squirm in utter pleasure and who was now beginning to understand what was to happen. Removing their mouths from each other, Youji started the process of removing his fighter's pants who helped the little he could by kicking them off. Excitement flooded through Youji like a disease and he swooped down biting to leave marks on the inside of Natsuo's thighs, who began to pant and actually beg, he knew this was what his sacrifice wanted to hear.

Removing his own jeans in a quick fashion, Youji lifted the knife and stuck it in one of Natsuo's restricted arms. He bit his lip at the sight of Natsuo arching up at the contact of the knife with his arm, and decided he'd never seen a better sight than this one right here.

Spreading his legs open, Youji used his still bleeding tongue to trace marks around his fighter's abdomen. Faint pink marks could be seen and this only caused Youji to become more anxious, and he didn't even care nor decided they needed lubrication. If he ripped open his fighter, what would it matter to them accept a hotter sex session? They felt no pain, thus he didn't care and rammed into Natsuo with more force then anyone should use on their lover their first time.

But Natsuo cried out, loving every minute of the sexual pleasure he was receiving. If they knew loosing their ears would feel this could so quickly, they would've done it so long ago. Youji dug his nails into Natuso's sides knowing fully well there'd be crescent moon shaped marks where his fingers had been the next day. Pulling out and shoving himself back in, he could see some blood from where he had ripped the fighter open unexpectantly.

This continued until Youji came upon which Natsuo followed suit, both spent and covered in each others blood. Pilling out of Natsuo, Youi removed the knife from his arm and untied him. But even after both were free to move, neither did...They just sat there staring at each other. Ears would be gone when they awoke and though both were tired, they wanted to get one last look at the other with the cuteness of kitty ears upon their heads. The way they'd always known each other. Blood was on the carpet in random placed, but they took no notice.

"Why didn't we do this before, Youji?"

"You were chicken, Natsuo."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Both laughed, and Sacrifice helped Fighter up, leaving clothes and a mess behind them. Crashing into their shared bed, a tangled mess of limbs both found a comfortable position with each other, clinging tightly as they always did, hands clasped tightly together. Faces mere centimeters apart, half lidded eyes stared back at each other, one with brown eyes the other with a light blue.

Neither said a word, they didn't have to because they knew how they felt.

So with now flaking blood they fell asleep in each others loving arms, forever Zero, forever belonging to each other.

The boys who felt no pain.

But used it for strange love.

_A/N: I hope you ejoyed, this is my first Loveless fic, let alone Zero ficlet. Please tell me what you think, because this story has become my baby!_


End file.
